Un regalo para Arcee
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: La hija de Optimus y Arcee (Elita Elisa Prime (Oc)) en compañía del equipo Prime quiere hacerle un regalo especial a su madre. Todo está listo pero... ¿podrá salir a la perfección? Un One Shot donde se verá a Optimus y a Arcee en una faceta poco conocida: El de ser padres de una Femme Adolescente de 18 años, contando con la ayuda del mentor de Elita, Star Saber.


**Saludo con todo el cariño y respeto que se merecen a toda la comunidad Fanfic. Dentro del proyecto de TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED se cruzó esta idea de hacer un One Shot especial dedicado a todas las mamás (o por qué no decirlo, qué tan importante es nuestra madre para nosotros como escritores y/o quizás en esta comunidad hay madres de familia que también escriben fics).**

**Esta historia podría considerarse como una secuela de episodios a futuro del proyecto antes mencionado. Le he puesto un toque de humor a una situación romántica-familiar. Espero que les agrade este primer One Shot.**

**Agradezco a Cytrey Cee Prime, y Skyley Pax por el apoyo y sugerencias en los dos fics, así como a y fioriparty14 por el seguimiento al proyecto.**

**TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED**

**Un regalo para Arcee**

**1**

Un nuevo día iniciaba en la base Omega Uno, la batalla con el enemigo continuaba, pero por alguna razón no había anomalías o algo que los detectara. Era el mes de Mayo, sin embargo, en los corredores de la base, Elita Elisa Prime (o Elita Prime para abreviar) platicaba con su mentor Star Saber sobre un día muy especial para los humanos: El día de las Madres. Ambos estaban en su forma humana.

"Por lo visto, los humanos son una especie muy compleja; todos tienen un día especial que celebrar: que sí día del ejército, día de San Valentín, día del trabajo y ahora… ¿Día de las madres?" Replicaba el Brainmaster.

"Así es Saber, los humanos le dan significado a todo, y en especial éste día: Todos aman a sus mamás, haz de cuenta: a nosotros como autobots nuestra madre en común es el allspark, los humanos en cambio, tienen una madre propia que se preocupa por ellos, los cuida, los viste, los atienden cuando se enferman, los ayudan en momentos difíciles y principalmente les dan un amor de forma incondicional". Habló la joven peliroja.

"¡¿Todo eso puede hacer una madre?! ¡Y eso que no tienen energon o disponen de la capacidad de transformarse! Son admirables".

"Es por ello que quiero darle a mi mamá un día inolvidable: Soundbee y el Tío Bumblebee saldrán a Cybertron, Yuki y Jack pasarán éste día con June y Miko, Raph está de viaje para pasar con su mamá éste día. Ratchet y Bulkhead van apoyar en cuidar la base ese día. Tú eres el indicado".

"¡Hay Elita, cada cosa que se te ocurre!" Dijo el joven con un suspiro de resignación.

"Ahora sólo falta decirle a mi papá que nos ayude y tendrá que aceptar, no puede negarse" Hablaba en tono animado y con cierta seguridad.

"¿Crees que Optimus quiera?"

"No es que quiera, ¡Tiene que hacerlo!" Dijo en voz de mando. "Por favor necesito que hables con él y los espero en mi habitación. Mamá está ocupada con Savage quién está haciendo su parte del plan".

**2**

La habitación de la joven autobot se había convertido en una especie de "Consejo de Guerra Familiar" ya que no querían levantar sospecha ante su madre Arcee, sin embargo, aunque Saber y Elita le habían explicado a detalle a Optimus (quien por cierto, lucía como en sus mejores tiempos, cubría su rostro con su máscara para que no vieran sus emociones), se oponía a esa idea:

"¡No, No, No, No y No Jovencita!" respondía Optimus.

"Pero papá, debes hacerlo, dime ¿acaso no quieres a mamá?"

"Si la amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero ese no es mi estilo, la última vez cuando salimos juntos (antes de que nacieras) fue un episodio embarazoso".

"Pero para tener sesiones de "interfaz" con ella no tienes pena ¿Verdad?"

Saber quien escuchaba la conversación quería reírse, sin embargo, se tapaba la boca con sus manos, su cara estaba de color rojo. Por otra parte, Optimus estaba por la misma situación, sólo que estaba avergonzado.

"Elita, hija," respiraba para contener la calma, "Yo soy un soldado, preferiría invitar a Megatrón a un bar para ver quien aguanta tomando aceite".

"¡No exageres Optimus!" Dijo en tono amable Saber.

"¡Se ve que no eres tú quien está en mi lugar!" Replicó Optimus.

Antes de que la situación se pusiera color hormiga, Elita activó su Tablet y por medio de ella le mostró unas fotografías. Como las imágenes eran pequeñas para los ópticos de su padre, adaptó un proyector especial para que las imágenes se pudieran observar con amplitud.

Optimus podía identificar a su hija cuando tenía 3 años: Estaba en su modo orgánico, tenía el cabello corto y peliroja, tenía sus ojos azules. Pero lo que le llamó la atención vio a su lado a una mujer de cabello negro brillante quien abrazaba con amor a la pequeña.

"Ella es Arcee, o más bien Silvia Arcelia Prime (su nombre humano) mi madre".

Saber no podía dar crédito a lo que veía y Optimus quitó su máscara, nunca imaginó que su esposa tuviera una forma humana. Ambos autobots no daban crédito que Arcee fuera hermosa.

Conforme avanzaban las imágenes, lograban observar que Arcee estaba con Miko y June, quienes veían jugar a Elita y Yuki cuando eran pequeños. Posteriormente, hubo una fotografía que le llamó la atención: Aparecía Arcee y Elita en un festival escolar: La primera usaba un traje sastre en color azul con una blusa blanca y la pequeña estaba vestida de abejita.

Saber quería reírse al ver a su alumna así.

"Mamá me hizo el traje" decía ruborizada la joven.

Otras fotos que aparecieron y le llamaron la atención al mecha fue ver a su hija de forma humana disfrazada como él y otra donde aparece disfrazada como su madre pero esta vez, Arcee aparecía en su forma robot. Ambas sonreían.

De repente, la joven dio reproducir a un video y en él se escuchaba la voz de Jack, y en ella aparecía Arcee en su lado humano con una máscara de Megatrón y en el otro Elita con el disfraz de Optimus:

"Ya estoy grabando Arcee" Se escuchó la voz de Jack.

"Ríndete Optimus, no puedes ganar, ja ja ja" Decía Arcee con voz graciosa.

"No megatón, Yo soy un Pain" La voz de Elita se escuchaba como de 4 años y como en todo proceso lingüístico no podía pronunciar ciertas palabras.

La escena sigue corriendo, se ve una pelea muy chusca: Elita con su espada de madera ataca a su mamá, y ella sostiene una pequeña vara, ambas pelean, repentinamente, la pequeña alcanza a tocar a su mamá y ella cae graciosamente.

"No puede ser he perdido" Decía la femme mayor en forma chusca.

Elita se acerca a su mamá, empieza a tocarla con su espada muy suave.

"Mami, mami levántate, es de a mentiritas" decía Elita.

"Boo", dice sonriente su mamá, se quita la máscara y abraza a Elita haciéndole cosquillas.

La escena sigue corriendo.

"Mami, ¿crees que mi papi en el cielo lo esté viendo?"

Optimus quien seguía viendo la imagen no pudo evitar que de sus ópticos salieran lágrimas. Podía notar que la mirada de su esposa se volvía tierna y que a su vez debía mostrar fortaleza.

"Pequeña Elita, tu papi nos ve, siempre está contigo. Hagamos algo: Dile al tío Jack si nos da la oportunidad de mandarle un mensaje a tu papi" Dijo con voz tierna.

"¿Qué le quieres decir a tu papá pequeña?" Habló Jack animándola.

"Papi: mamá me ha cuidado bien, pero sé que también la cuidas desde allá, yo veo que ningún hombre se le acerque porque les digo que tú eres su novio. Cuando sea gande quiero ser como ustedes: bonita como mi mami y fuerte como tú. Te quiero".

Se logra apreciar que tanto madre e hija mandan besos a la cámara, finalizando la grabación.

Saber y Optimus tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

"Papá, ¿te gustaría ayudarme? Por favor" Dijo Elita con voz dulce.

"Dime hija, ¿Qué debo hacer?" Contestó el mecha.

Elita sonrío y hablando en voz baja preparaban todo lo que realizarían por la mañana.

**3**

A la mañana siguiente, Ratchet y Bulkhead habían sido avisados de la actividad a realizar, ya que debían estar alertas como a su vez preparar el puente terrestre. Esperaban a que las femmes llegaran, ya que tenía tiempo en que no veían a Arcee utilizar su modo humano. La primera en llegar fue Elita quien en esta ocasión utilizaba una falda corta y una blusa de tirantes en color vino, llevaba un dije sencillo que tenía la inicial S.

"¿Ya está lista tu mamá Elita?" Preguntó Bulkhead.

"Ya casi tío, tuve que convencerla de que no utilizara su uniforme militar, pero cuando le dije que papá y Saber se habían adelantado, fue que cambió de opinión".

De repente, aparece Arcee en su forma humana, llevaba un vestido corto color azul que llegaba a sus rodillas, usaba su cabello largo, un coordinado en perlas utilizaba y zapatillas. Ratchet y Bulkhead procuraban disimular tal impresión.

"¡Mamá, Te ves increíble!" Dijo Elita.

"¡Felicidades Arcee!" Dijeron los bots al unísono.

"Veo que este día lo esperas con ansias Elita, y siempre debemos dar nuestro tiempo para disfrutarnos, ¿Qué tienes en mente? Pero sobre todo, quiero ver a tu padre con su forma humana, ese será todo un reto para él" Contestaba la femme animada.

Ratchet abrió el puente terrestre y ambas mujeres dejaban la base Omega Uno, sin embargo, Arcee pidió que a quienes estaban de guardia no utilizaran los satélites para espiar ese momento, pero fue obvio que hicieron caso omiso.

Las dos mujeres salieron del puente espacial, ambas lucían jóvenes, lo cual y sin proponérselo llamaron la atención.

"¡Adiós mamacita!" Se escuchó la voz de un joven quien le dirigía la frase hacia Arcee.

"Me saludas a la tuya" Dijo la femme con una sonrisa y con gentileza.

Elita quien observaba todo, llevaba rápidamente a su mamá, ya que sin querer se había expresado de mal modo. Era obvio que tenía tiempo que Arcee no utilizaba su forma humana. Habían llegado a un parque que tenía Jardines con diversas flores, ambas esperaban en una banca. Sin embargo en medio del jardín había un kiosko. La joven le dijo a su madre que si deseaba ir ahí ya que ahí lo estaría esperando Optimus.

Arcee tomando las indicaciones de su hija, se fue a esa dirección. Mientras tanto, aparecía Star Saber quien lucía de forma casual le hablaba a su alumna, Saber se sorprendió al ver a su estudiante, pero luego volvió a concentrarse.

"Acabo de indicarle a Optimus en donde se van a encontrar. Fui a ver los boletos para el cine" Decía con cierta timidez el guerrero.

"Tranquilo Saber, ahora habrá que esperar." Emitió un suspiro la peliroja. "Mira allá está mi papá" Dijo entusiasmada.

Arcee sentía un gran respeto por la naturaleza, y observaba detenidamente las flores: habían tulipanes, margaritas y rosas de todos colores. Estaba curiosa en saber cómo se vería Optimus en su lado humano.

"¿Silvia Prime?" Dijo una voz conocida.

Arcee voltea lentamente y observa a quien le ha llamado: Es un hombre más alto que ella, de mirada profunda, utilizaba traje sastre en color gris con camisa celeste. Se parecía mucho a un actor famoso que saltó a la fama interpretando a Rocky Balboa. Tenía en sus manos un ramo de rosas rojas.

"¿Optimus?" Dijo sorprendida.

**4**

Elita y Saber esperaban a Optimus y Arcee ya que tenían entradas para ir al cine, Sin embargo, por la apariencia de humana de su Padre no podía pasar desapercibido.

"El Tío Ratchet se lució esta vez, ¡te ves súper!" Decía Elita.

"Esto es extraño: a pesar que tengo esta apariencia extraño mi armadura, los engranajes, la caja de velocidades…" Decía Optimus.

"Tranquilos, hemos llegado" Dijo Elita. "Papá quiero imaginar que Saber te entregó las entradas, ahí marca la película que van a ver y el número de sala. Nosotros veremos la versión digital de Star Wars".

"Elita, ¿no crees que es demasiado?" Decía Arcee con extrañeza.

"No te preocupes, yo veo a tu hija, además hoy es tu día, y a parte Optimus luce muy bien". Dijo Saber.

Optimus y Arcee entraban al cine, durante el recorrido Arcee le preguntó si ya había elegido un nombre humano. El respondió que Elita le había sugerido uno: Owen Lionnel Prime.

El tiempo transcurrió de forma rápida y ambas parejas se encontraban, Optimus y Arcee iban al frente, Saber y Elita los escoltaban, sin embargo le llamó la atención la conversación de sus padres.

"¡Qué hermosa película! Nunca imaginé que los humanos tenían la capacidad de construir cosas fantásticas" Decía Optimus Entusiasmado.

"Pero sin lugar a duda, que hermoso se veía el cielo, los colores" Decía Arcee.

"Pero lo más emotivo fue cuando Neil Armnstrong dijo: "Esto es un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un gran salto para toda la humanidad". Dijo Optimus.

Elita se detuvo de manera brusca e hizo detener a Saber, ya que recordaba que la película en cuestión no salía ningún actor de apellido Armstrong.

"Saber, quiero preguntarte algo: ¿Qué película entraron a ver mis padres?"

"Pues la que me sugeriste y marcaste en el programa" Dijo Saber y de inmediato sacó el folleto.

Elita vió detenidamente el folleto, ya que había marcado la película que iban a ver, sin embargo observó que la tinta del marcador había pasado del otro lado del folleto haciendo que se marcara otra película.

"Saber, la película que mis padres iban a ver se llama _Titanic, _¡No _Mechanic_!" Dijo molesta la joven. "¡Era una película romántica, no un documental espacial!"

**5**

Empezaba a anochecer, Elita sugirió que para cerrar este día, sus padres fueran a bailar. Optimus deseaba en ese momento tener su máscara, ya que tenía años que no bailaba, su timidez era evidente. Sin embargo, Arcee tomó la mano de su esposo y ambos entraron al salón donde había un evento especial. Había muchas familias compartiendo ese momento, pero la mayoría bailaban.

Arcee Y Optimus bailaban de forma lenta, ambos estaban sonrojados, ya que durante el tiempo en que se conocían no habían tenido ese espacio de estar disfrutando de actividades diferentes.

Elita y Star Saber estaban sentados viéndolos bailar.

"Sólo espero que nada malo vaya a pasar, porque sería el colmo" Decía la joven en voz baja.

"Tranquila Elita, las cosas no pueden empeorar" Dijo Saber.

Elita percibía que algo raro estaba por suceder. Percibió dos aviones decepticons volar por los aires. Una voz por los audios de la joven le informaban que había una amenaza decepticon en ese lugar y que a petición de ella no pasaba esa información a sus padres. La joven pidió a Star Saber que cuidara de sus padres y súbitamente salió de forma discreta para no levantar sospecha.

Transformándose en su modo vehículo (motocicleta deportiva Ducati) inicia la persecución de los agresores, quienes empezaban a disparar los edificios.

"¡Me cae que los decepticons lo arruinan todo!" Elita estaba furiosa.

Un puente terrestre se abría, era Savage y Bulkhead quienes venían en su apoyo. Ambos disparaban para llamar la atención del enemigo.

Los aviones se transforman y de inmediato se produce una batalla frontal. Elita quien no estaba de buen humor, logra taclear a uno de sus enemigos. Bulkhead veía la escena atónito.

"¡Por qué siempre tienen que arruinarlo todo!" Decía la femmebot.

Ella agarraba a su oponente como quien practicara lucha greco-romana y a pesar de que era un mecanismo "delicado" Su frustración le permitía tener fuerzas sin límites. El compañero del decepticon al ver aquello decidió huir.

Tomándolo de una de las extremidades del robot, Elita lo arroja por los aires. El enemigo huía.

"Nunca es bueno hacer enojar a una femme bot, y más si es Elita" Decía Bulkhead.

Elita quien volvía a transformarse en su modo humano, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Por qué Tío Bulkhead? Yo deseaba que mamá tuviera un día especial, que saliera todo perfecto. Esperaba que éste día fuera normal, pero es obvio que como autobots nada puede ser normal".

Súbitamente aparecía Star Saber quién se transformaba por completo, en sus manos traía a Optimus y Arcee, quienes delicadamente los dejaba en el suelo.

"Elita, ¡éste ha sido el mejor día que hubiera podido desear!" Dijo su madre con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué dijiste mamá?" Respondió con extrañeza.

"Qué este ha sido el mejor día que hubiera podido desear: El qué hayas tomado un día la responsabilidad que yo tengo y valorarme ése es el mejor regalo, y a parte, hacer que tu padre estuviera conmigo aún a sabiendas que no le gusta esta forma es lo mejor que ha podido suceder. Les agradezco a todos." Decía con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Optimus por el brazo, éste último estaba sonrojado ante este gesto.

"¡Autobots, regresemos a casa!" Finalizó la frase Optimus con cierto entusiasmo.

Todos ingresaban al puente terrestre con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Savage caminaba al lado de Elita.

**De antemano Gracias por las visitas y comentarios, y recordemos que **_**"Madre sólo hay una"**_**. **

**(Por esta razón fue que decidí publicar este One Shot, ya que en ésos días todos estaremos compartiendo con nuestra mamá los mejores momentos).**

**Un dato curioso: Por lo particular, a mi madre lo identifico mucho con el personaje de Optimus Prime por ser fuerte y un gran líder… a ella le cae en gracia.**


End file.
